comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Summers
Hope Summers is a red-headed girl that seemed to appear from no-where. She has a conflicting personality that switches from sheer warmth and joy, to one of passion and violence. She is a former student of Xavier's Institute, and currently suspected to be the international vigilante Traveler. Traveler is a young woman with red hair and energy handguns, and sometimes with energy rifle and jet pack (thanks Slaymaster!). Her history is completely unknown, but she has a habit of showing up in random, dangerous, and sometimes even secret places that could kill even veteran soldiers. She is currently wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D. for questioning about the public execution of President Kalluah of Qurac that was broadcast live on television. Background * First mutant born after M-Day. Cerebra blew up at her birth. She was born in Cooperstown, Alaska. * Attacked by Purifiers, the entire town was murdered except for her thanks to Cable. According to Cable, she was to become the messiah to both mutants and humankind. However, according to Bishop and the Purifiers, she would become the world's destruction and kill a million human lives in only six minutes and turning humanity against mutants once more. * Hope was then kidnapped by the Marauders and delivered to Mister Sinister (really Mystique). She was then touched to Rogue, and Gambit moved to save her. Somehow though, she was able to cure the Strain 88 virus, and was not injured. * When Hope was saved, Cyclops decided she would be better off with Cable in the future, and permitted her to be taken. However, Bishop was tracking Cable in order to finally kill Hopeto prevent HIS future from happening. * Hope grew up in New Liberty, and was named after her new mother, Cable's wife Hope. Cable was restricted due to Bishop's interference of only jumping forward in time, so he remained in place. * At 7 years old, New Liberty was invaded by humanoid insects who called themselves the United States Army. Cable fought them and escaped with his family to save New Liberty. After months in a wasteland, they were attacked again by the same things. Hope managed to save her family by stabbing the President insect in a weak spot, since she had been watching Cable fight. This is when Cable found out Bishop had wasted most of the world in order to find and kill Hope. * When moving on, they came in conflict with a settlement. Hope (the mother) was shot and died in Cable's arms while young Hope watched. She was buried and Cable and Hope were alone. * Hope and Cable managed to get back to general 'current day'. There was another conflict, in which Hope got to meet Bishop finally, as well as Wolverine and the heroes like X-23 who was in her young 20s then. When the team managed to stop Bishop causing him to lose his eye and his time travel device, Cable decided to hide within the timeline again. * Hope resisted, tired of running. They had a disagreement. When she was in the future once more with Cable, she ended up stealing his time traveling technology and with some shame, went into the far past, not long after the marriage of the worlds, but still years before her own birth. Now, she just has to figure out how she is going to stop a future, where she is required to be born a Mutant messiah. Fate may have played with her all these years, but this time, Hope was fighting back to save the world in her own way. Personality Hope is soft and gentle in many ways. She is compassionate, thoughtful, patient, and kind. She honestly cares about others deep down inside her heart, and has the habit of being selfless enough that she gives too much of herself and hurts for it. She is the type to bail during a movie with a sad part, and laugh happily with joy when the time comes. She is touchy-feely, enjoying physical contact such as hugs, holding hands, or cuddling with those she is close to. Hope can also be depressed with the fate of the being the Mutant messiah weighing heavily on her shoulders, and being afraid of what it demands of her while wanting to succeed so bad she can taste blood in her mouth. She pushes herself too hard to excel, to be better than she was the day before, and desperate to not screw up. Still, her self-confidence/self-esteem could do with some boosting at times. Hope is also very stubborn. When she believes she is right, budging her is like trying to move a mountain. She likes people to get along, and is not above manipulating them with her way of thinking (persuasive skills) to obtain it. She is also not afraid to get down and dirty bar room style fighting to make sure the innocents are protected. She has seen death, been touched by it, and knows that when good people do nothing that evil will win out. Hope is a natural leader if she would only stop doubting herself constantly. Her ability to care for others honestly and get them to work together is powerful. Yet, her youth works against her in some causes. While her smile can be bright, her fears paint dark spots in her heart. This very fact is perhaps what finally pushed her over the edge. The edge is Hope not only fully accepting her fate as potential sacrifice, but deciding she will dive into it in her own way and throwing herself into a past she was never part of, and should perhaps never be part of to stop the future that will be hers. Hope realized something dark. She realized that she could be Fate's play thing and play her role perfectly, and be the salvation of mutant-kind and those that are different. Or, she could do the right thing, and give others her strength to create a bright future, a future where she is no longer needed. Hope chooses the bright future, where she is obsolete. Now, she must deal with the mess her own actions have brought, and do everything in her power and beyond to be there for the people that in the future believed in her when she could not believe in herself. Hope is not in the past to be the Mutant messiah; she is in the past to convince others to save the future. This in the end, is perhaps the paramount internal conflict that is Hope Summers, her acceptance verse her rebellion with fate. Logs 2013 Logs *2013-03-12 - Let Them Eat Cake - Protesters and a set-up, and then Hank goes down. Hope is left realizing, she hasn't even seen the tip of the iceberg. *2013-03-23 - Parents are Clueless - Cable meets Hope for the first time, and the danger level rises to boiling. (TV: 2013-03-24 - World News) *2013-03-24 - How Do You Know? - Hope is off to save the world again and accidentally gets caught by Kenzie. The two teens go to storm an AIM research center and bite off a little more than they can chew. Luckily, they get some timely help. *2013-03-25 - I Was Helpless - Scott approaches Hope to try and talk some sense into her, and becomes her secret keeper instead. *2013-03-27 - Malice in Wonderland - A group of teens go to an underground dance party and find mind control, malevolence, and mayhem! *2013-04-07 - Robos and a Plasma Cannon - S.T.A.R. Labs is attacked, and Flash and and the unknown Traveler strive to protect the important research. (PN: 2013-04-07 - Live - S.T.A.R. Labs Spared) *2013-04-14 - Are You Crazy?! It's Mr. Sinister! - After a lead at a location of Mr. Sinister's lab, Traveler gathers some unknowing allies, and accidentally gets Cable dragged into the mess as well! *2013-04-18 - I Am Not Sarah - Hope warns Cable about Nathaniel Richards, and strikes a bargain with the mercenary. *2013-04-26 - She is NOT KFC - Traveler pulls together Deadpool and Redtail to hear a plea for help. *2013-05-14 - Mission: Intergang: Not My Duty - A dash of blood, teenage drama, death, and dark futures. *(DP: 2013-05-25 - Kobra Hunting) *(IT: 2013-05-27 - Youtube Video: Scary Hero Girl?) *2013-07-11 - Mission: Intergang: And Through The Windows - Traveler didn't plan on getting involved really, but she just cares too damn much about heroes lives. *2013-08-02 - The Fall of Cobra...I Mean Kobra! - Sexy and cute girls, lots of punching, smashing, losing clothes, explosives, cutting, and losing control. Sounds about right for this crazy adventure in taking down a Kobra lab creating artificial meta-humans and altered humans for world domination! *2013-08-03 - Chocolate And Shopping - Emma decides to forgo rules and meet with Hope first, showing her a new perspective and what girl talk really means. *2013-08-04 - It Is Love And Forgiveness - Hope finally confesses much to Scott, in more ways than one. *2013-08-11 - Cutscene: Hope all is well! - Someone goes missing, and no one the wiser. *2013-08-16 - Daddy Issues - Hope comes home, but she comes with some rowdy friends, and is quite loud about her 'daddy issues'. *2013-08-17 - The Sun Be Out Tomorrow - Hope wakes up to Scott staring at her, and it is actually very heart-breaking and sweet. *2013-08-22 - I Will NEVER Forgive You - What happens when a hurt girl gets entangled with a boy fated for evil? *2013-08-25 - Stab My Eyes - Cable decides this time he is kidnapping Hope, for a little discussion. *2013-08-30 - First School Day Jitters - Homeroom has started, and all is not well at Xavier's Institute. *2013-09-01 - And You Were There, And You Were There... - Beast is dying, and all hope appears lost, well, except for the crazy Hope who is just crazy. *2013-09-21 - Hot Dogs to Nazi Knockers - A cookout and pool party rarely goes as planned at the Xavier's Institute, especially when the Nazis invite themselves! *2013-09-29 - What Do You Know - Rogue goes to find a very unsettled Hope, and some unsettling secrets come out. *2013-10-13 - The End of Time: Carnival Time - Part 1 - Hope invites everyone out to the Carnival for a good time. Thinks obviously don't work out as planned. *2013-10-15 - The End of Time: Carnival Time - Part 2 - While trying again to enjoy the Carnival, another time mishap happens. Will people stop jinxing the Carnival?! *2013-10-16 - The End of Time: Love Hurts - Nathaniel and Jean go to check on Hope and her guest, Emil. The line is drawn, and it is a sad one. *2013-10-25 - The End of Time: This is Goodbye - Traveler organizations a hit on an anti-mutant research facility, and finds out that the cost of saving the world has never stopped its cruel battering. *2013-11-13 - X-Force Returns - Cable calls in allies to take down what he thinks is Apocalypse, but finds out to be something more sinister with the Daywalker already leading the charge. 2014 Logs *2014-01-27 - Heroes No More - Part 1 - Snake Oil - Who believes in these so-called heroes? Certainly not the people... after this footage. *2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night - Gambit serves up some good old fashioned Cajun cooking. *2014-03-28 - Not-Father and Not-Daughter Power Chat - What starts out as a chat between Hope and Cable becomes quality time that Scott accidentally crashes. Alright, so family-time is still awkward these days. *2014-04-02 - X-Force Arrives! - Cable leads X-Force in an assault against Qurac to save (mutant) slaves and free a country from evil! (TV: 2014-04-02 - Live: X-Force Arrives!) *2014-04-05 - Caught Red Handed - Phil confronts Traveler about her activities, and then goes to Xavier's Institute for more information. *2014-05-29 - Warehouse Raid - Batwoman, Hope, and Wolverine investigate a warehouse owned by Hamilton Arms in London. *2014-06-10 - Hula Girls - Magical creatures and hula girls come out to play! Thor makes it shocking, gasp! *2014-06-19 - The Good Samaritan - An amnesiac Steve Rogers meets a lost girl in Brooklyn Bridge Park Gallery Hope_Renew1.jpg| Born Anew Hope_Renew3.jpg| For The Mission Hope_Flinches.jpg| Fear is the Mind Killer Hope_and_Cable.jpg| Me & Daddy! Hope_Athletics.jpg| Training Hard Hope_Summers.jpg| Crying Revenge Hope Casual1.jpg| Miracles Hope_Casual2.jpg| If I was Normal Hope_Engineering.jpg| Engineering Hope_Fate.jpg| My Fate? Hope_Hand-to-Hand.jpg| I Will Kick Your Ass Hope_Summers2.jpg| Unable to Sleep Hope_Summers4.jpg| Leading Strong Hope_Weaponry.jpg| It Goes Boom Hope_Summers1.png| This is What You Get Hope_Summers3.jpg| Strutting It Category:Marvel Adapted Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Available